Too Happy To Be Alive
by UntappedResource19
Summary: Now we feel it coming, piercing our hearts, fingers crossed and praying, nothing goes wrong..and finally its happening..just a knock on our door..our hearts are beating..oh, its just begun We fear for the best, and hope for the worst, (too happy to be alive) Oh our love's life's blessed, our love life's cursed, (too happy to be alive) No Amy or John. Ricky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Oh dear God they made a sign. I told them not to bother, it's not exactly hard to find my cousin in a crowd with her flaming hair after all.  
"Madison put it away already" I gesture to the neon monstrosity with my name across it in massive letters. "I thought your dad was picking me up?"  
"He completely spaced on some things he had to do so I got the honour. Is that all the luggage you have?"  
"Yep, I'm only here for a month plus I can always buy some extra stuff now can we please leave?"  
Thankfully the drive doesn't take too long, any more time in a car with motor mouth and someone would get hurt. Once at my uncle's I'm shown my room and left to unpack before sending an email to my dad letting him know I got here safe and I'm already being driven up the wall by Madison.  
I'm just getting comfortable on my bed with a book, Rosanna by Toto on the stereo when the door flies open with a bang.  
"Come on you need to get ready" Madison breezes in and starts looking through my clothes leaving her friend in the doorway.  
"Umm…ready for what exactly? Get out of my underwear you perv!" She truly has no shame.  
"There's a party tonight and you know she won't let you stay here when you could be making her look good in front of everyone." Her friend steps forward into the room a bit.  
"Lauren you know everybody we know will be there plus it's my duty to introduce Riley to our friends. It's what family does for each other."  
Yeah right like I want to be shown off like some shiny new toy to a load of people I don't know…now I know how John Merrick felt.  
"Fine but I'm picking my outfit so get your snout out of my stuff." I stick my tongue out then slam the door in the girls faces.

Surprisingly (or not if you're me) I'm ready first waiting for Madison and Lauren downstairs with a half empty bottle of beer in my hand, the rest of the pack in my bag. I finish the bottle as what sounds like a herd of elephants comes down towards me.  
"You're not seriously wearing that are you?" The sneer on my cousins face shows she's not impressed by my sheer black shirt, dark skinny jeans, hooded light knit cardigan and knee high black boots.  
"Oh come on now, you only wish you could look this good" With a wink I turn and head to the car knowing it's the alcohol that's boosted my confidence. Scrolling through my play list I select Every You Every Me by Placebo wondering what fresh hell I'm being dragged to.

I swear as I walk in the main room that conversation stops and I'm being stared at. I glare back, my gaze lingering a little too long on this one guy who looks just as impressed by all this as I am.  
"We're going for drinks, would you like one?" Lauren actually bothers to ask unlike Madison who has already left the room.  
"I'm good. Brought my own." I pat my bag then watch as she leaves probably to do damage control. Taking a look around ii notice the same guy I saw when I walked in is the only one not trying to get my attention so I decide on that basis alone to take the seat next to him pulling out a beer, opening it with my teeth and taking a long swig.  
Before I realise it a few hours have passed and I'm still in the same spot feeling tipsy. "You look about as happy as I feel right now." The guy next to me seems shocked that I'm speaking to him.  
"Yeah I'm not really into the whole party thing."  
"Me either but the drinking part I like, sort of a national past time as we're all born with single malt in our veins!" I giggle thinking of all the people at home who'd want to flog me for stereotyping my entire country.  
"So tell me how do you know Lauren and Madison? You're clearly not from around here." He leans forward actually interested in what I have to say and I notice how brown his eyes are. I finish my current bottle before answering.  
"Unfortunately Madison is my cousin. Our mums were sisters, hers stayed here and mine moved to Glasgow to be with my dad. They both died several years ago so it's just me and my da now."  
After opening the next bottle I offer it to him impressed when he downs half in one go. I reach over to get my drink back managing to grab his wrist and knocking the bottle from his hand at the same time. We look down at the spilled beer then at each other realising our faces are so close together I could count his eyelashes if I wanted. My free hand reaches up to the back of his neck pulling him the small distance towards me. The kiss is everything I thought it should be sweet, passionate, tender and makes me weak at the knees even though I'm sat down.  
"I'm Riley" I manage when we break apart with massive grins.  
"Why are you making out with Ricky Underwood?" Oh nuts she found me. Damn now I'll never hear the end of it.  
"I bloody well wanted to plus you dear cousin buggered off so excuse me for finding the only interesting person here, I mean it's not like you introduced me to anyone." Massively red in the face Madison storms off knowing I'm right. No doubt she'll be back when we have to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

By now it's stupidly late and I know we need to get going. Having moved on to a bottle of Jim Beam (which I've been drinking neat) I'm a bit wobbly as I discovered upon standing. My new buddy Ricky puts his arm around me for stability and I start cousin hunting. "Hellllooooo Maddiee-son are you here? Oh shhhh I'm being too loud!" I giggle at how drunk I am. "Stay here I'm going to ask around." My knight in sexy armour leaves me on the stairs and disappears. My eyes close without me telling them to and snapping open as soon as they shut. Eventually after about six or so times of this happening Ricky returns. "Oh there's yourself, I'm drunk and tired. You're really nice to look at you know." I'm very serious when I say this while he picks me up again laughing. "Yes you are drunk. Ben said we can crash in one of his spare rooms as it looks like your cousin has left already. Ok?" Nodding we start our way upstairs luckily finding an empty room fairly quickly. I plonk down on the bed then take off my boots and clothes leaving me in my underwear. "Stay with me? I don't want to be alone." I get under the covers while Ricky removes his shirt and trousers before joining me. My eyes close nearly as soon as his arms go round me.

The feeling of a hand running up and down my side brings me slowly towards consciousness. I know I got drunk as well as abandoned by Madison last night so spent the evening with a guy I'd only known for a few hours. His hand brushes lightly against my stomach at the top of my underwear before moving down past my hip to my thigh. Kisses along my neck cause a moan to escape so I turn over capturing his face between my hands before pressing my lips to his. This time it's more heated and we both know it's pointless to resist the chemistry between us.

Later after dozing in each others arms for a while my phone starts playing You're So Vain which is my dedicated ringtone for Madison. Groaning to myself I root around until I find my mobile in the pile of discarded clothes. "What?" Needless to say I'm pissed at the interruption to my morning. "I've been so worried! Why didn't you come home? Do you want me to come and get you?" "Well if you'd bothered to find me then this wouldn't have happened. I'll make my own way back." I hang up then turn my attention back to Ricky who has a very amused look on his face. "Does this mean I have to give you back to the family now?" Snuggling back against his chest I run my hand over his chest. "Nah I'll leave when I want to not when she dictates I should. Until then you can do what you want with me on one condition" His eyebrow raises in silent question "Feed me first!"


End file.
